


Dreams

by crollyne



Series: Goodnight, Sweet Dreams. [2]
Category: Soukoku - Fandom, 人間失格 - 太宰治 | No Longer Human - Dazai Osamu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), DAZAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), GIVE THE SHORT MAN A BREAK, M/M, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), give chuuya rest please, oh yeah would mention some sexual thingies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: "Beauty is created, wonderful, and unfair. Beauty makes the world livelier yet it doesn't last long either,"
Series: Goodnight, Sweet Dreams. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973056
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

The wind is harsh when on top of the many buildings of Yokohama, Dazai thought to himself, his legs dangling off the ledge. He watched the street under him and gazed in awe. He wondered how nice would the air feel like when he is falling off of the building.

When he was about to push himself off, his phone rang in his wallet. He checked the caller I.D and noticed that it was his favourite slug. Not that he has any other slug. “Hey there chibi-chan,” he greeted with a jovial tone. “Don’t call me that,” his partner grumbled from the other line. The service is a little choppy and his voice was slightly disturbed by the harsh winds but he was able to make clear of what Chuuya was saying.

The redhead told him that he had a nightmare and that the taller male was in it. Chuuya’s voice seems tired and worried. Dazai is aware of the nightmares that tormented his partner ever since they were partners. He knew it started long before their paths met since the ginger confided in him several times before, sometimes in his drunken state or really sad state.

He wanted all of the chibi’s night terrors to disappear. All the nights he saw him waking up, clenching his shirt with heavy breathing, he wanted all of those to be put to an end.

“You jumped down a building and I wasn’t able to stop you,” Chuuya stated. How coincidental, Dazai thought. He chuckled to himself.

Soon enough, Chuuya found out where he was due to the noise in the background. He applauded him for that yet he didn’t say anything. Dazai wanted to try another suicide technique, however, he didn’t really want to worry Chuuya any more than he already is.

“You told me to stop you,” Chuuya told him, his voice slightly raspy. “I wasn’t able to stop you there,”

He smiled a little, looking down at the streetlights underneath him. “But you did stop me just now, and maybe you’ll be the reason why I’ll hesitate,” he told his weary partner. It may not seem like it, however. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, try to get some sleep,” he told him, ending the call before he could answer.

The brown haired male sighed, breathing in the cold air. Chuuya is the only person in his life that could make him this conflicted. He really wanted to die but he doesn’t want Chuuya to be in pain, either.

His heart ached for him yet he did nothing about it.

* * *

The next day, he gave the redhead a call. He felt like he owed Chuuya that night. “Hello?” a groggy Chuuya answered.

“Good morning, my lovely partner!” he screamed through the phone. He heard the smaller male wince. “My head hurts like hell and I have only slept for 2 hours, would you please keep your shit down,” he complained, slurring his words a little.

“Anyways, I’m at your door with breakfast, let me in,” Dazai told him, facing the mahogany door at Chuuya’s house.

“You literally stole my spare keys the week before, let yourself in,” Chuuya groaned. When Dazai heard this, he grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He arrived to see Chuuya in a baggy t-shirt, dragging himself across the dining room, preparing coffee. He smiled at the scene. Chuuya was basically drowning in the fabric. 

His fiery hair is tousled and his eyes are a little red, dark circles lingering on his fair skin. He looks like he had just woken up.

“You look cute when you’re half asleep,” Dazai commented. Chuuya ignored him and poured himself some coffee. He probably didn’t even hear him. “Help yourself,” he said, leaning against the chair. Dazai grabbed a glass from Chuuya’s cabinet and poured the rest of the coffee in it. He placed the food he brought on the table, silently watching the redhead as he did so.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Dazai asked, too energetically for the ungodly hours of the morning. “Sleep,” Chuuya answered, resting his chin on his hand that is propped on the table. “If I could,” he added, shrugging.

“Well, do you want to go out on a date with me?” Dazai asked straightforwardly.

Chuuya almost spat his coffee and fall off his chair. “Wait, what? Are you sure you understand what you’re saying?” he’s starting to question this guy’s sanity. The taller male simply barked a laugh.

“Of course I do. I like you so that’s why I’m asking you out,” he simply explained. “Do you really like me or are you planning to prank me?” he asked, trying to clarify the confusing situation.

Dazai frowned at this like the child he is. “I have been making moves on you for the past two years but thanks for noticing, really, thank you,” he sarcastically commented, rolling his eyes in the process. “What do you think was I doing? Being friendly?” he said, it’s his turn to be in utter disbelief.

“I thought I was imagining it so I didn’t give it another thought,” Chuuya muttered, hiding his face with the mug of coffee. Dazai snorted at the sight of a shy Chuuya.

“So you do like me,” he declared, leaning forward. He grabbed Chuuya’s chin and forced him to look at him in the eye. The ginger looked away.

“I’m waiting,” Dazai slyly, tapping his finger on the other’s chin.

“Yes, I fucking like you. Would you please let go of me so I could wake myself up with this hot caffeinated drink I’m about to throw on your face,” he stated, grabbing the cup and glaring at Dazai.

The taller male seems to understand the threat and moved away with a grin. Chuuya just rolled his eyes and forced himself to contain a smile. With the unexpected breakfast and sudden confession, his heart feels light, contented.

* * *

“CHUUYYAAA,” Dazai called while barging inside their home. Dazai basically moved in little by little until Chuuya could no longer do anything about it. “I’m home,” he called, searching for the smaller male he loves. A mafia executive and an ADA detective dating made people talk, but knowing the length of the relationship of the two, they soon accepted them in the course of the years.

The taller male currently has six kittens that he found abandoned on the side of the road stuffed in his bag, pockets and one that’s clinging on his shirt. His boyfriend still doesn’t know about this and he wouldn’t be too glad, however, he knew he would eventually take them in because he wouldn’t have any other choice.

“I’m in here,” Chuuya answered from his office. These past few days, he’s continuously working on paper works and pulling all-nighters despite being tired from work in the mafia.

“How are you, slug?” he asked, peaking his head in and hiding the kittens.

“I am running on spite and fury, how great could that be?” he muttered, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. 

“You know I love you, right?” the taller male asked suspiciously.

“Yes,” Chuuya answered without any thought.

“And you love me as well, right?” the busy redhead answered yes once more, growing more and more annoyed.

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” he asked one more time, Chuuya finally looking away from the screen, squinting at him doubtfully. Dazai could only give him a nervous smile.

“What did you do now?” he sighed, massaging his temple. “Please make this quick,”

“Oh, my dearest Chuuya, why would you think of me that way?” his boyfriend dramatically feigned innocence. Chuuya simply held his annoyed gaze until Dazai finally understood that he isn’t joking around.

“Uhm, I might’ve accidentally adopted six kittens I found on the side of the road,” he said, stepping in the room, the tabbies peaking from where they are hidden.

Chuuya stared at him, shocked beyond understanding. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. “I’m going to keep calm and try not to slap a bitch,” he mumbled to himself, however, Dazai heard every word.

“I’m sorry, they didn’t have a home so I took them in. Can we please take them?” he begged, looking at Chuuya with puppy eyes. The kittens started mewling and a few jumped down and walked across the floor.

The smaller male watched them quietly as Dazai pleaded with his eyes. He sighed. “Fine but you’re the one buying them things,” he gave up. Dazai rejoiced and scooped the kittens who escaped to his arms, carrying them to the living room.

“Oh and by the way I got your favourite pizza. Take a short break and eat with me!” Dazai called. “Give me 10 minutes, I’m just going to finish—aAAH!” he screamed, as Dazai burst into his office and slung him on his shoulders.

“No, you’re taking a break from whatever you’re doing, right this instant,” the chocolate haired male ordered. The redhead couldn’t do anything but be carried to the living room and gently placed on the sofa.

“Now eat, I’ll draw a bath for you. Relax for a bit,” Dazai smiled down at him while the other male just watched him go to their bathroom. “Oh, and if I’m sure you have rested, I might just join you in the bath,” he poked his head out and gave his boyfriend a wink.

Let’s just say that no paper work was finished that night.

* * *

It’s been four years since Chuuya and Dazai started dating. Not much have changed except they have six cats. Ao, Aka, Murasaki, Haiiro, Pinku, and Midori, all conveniently named after a colour since the taller male was in a funny mood that day. If Dazai is a whole lot of work for Chuuya, imagine having six felines seemingly having the same attitude as Dazai: annoying and will probably break everything if left alone for too long.

Today is a rainy day and Dazai seems like he doesn’t want to do anything. And once he decides he wants to do that, no one can stop him from doing so. Most times, it would be really annoying for Chuuya but his cuteness usually makes up for it.

“Dazai, let go of me, I’m going to make breakfast,” Chuuya muttered, pushing Dazai’s chest to try and get him to detangle his limbs from his. “No, don’t go. It would be cold,” he whined like a baby.

“I said I’m going to make breakfast, please let go of me,” he insisted. “Let’s rest for five more minutes, and then I’ll let you go, how about that?” Dazai negotiated, pulling Chuuya in tighter despite his sounds of protest.

“Sounds tempting, but no,”

“You’re my prisoner for today, Chuu. You have no choice but to oblige,” Dazai said, holding him so tight that he could not breathe. “Fine,” Chuuya gave in and relaxed under his lover’s touch. “Only for five minutes, though,”

The taller male knew that Chuuya had a nightmare last night and tried to keep it a secret to him. Ever since they started living together, Chuuya would always try to not wake up Dazai during and after his night terrors. Of course he knew every single one of them but he decided not to let him know. He felt the redhead’s breathing steady under his arms.

That ‘five more minutes’ turned to a 2 hour nap and Chuuya wasn’t all too happy about it. But they still had breakfast together at lunchtime in the living room watching Diabolic Lovers in Chuuya’s laptop while munching on chips and other unhealthy stuff. Chuuya fell asleep halfway through though and the brown haired male had to carry him to their room, he started coming up with devious ideas yet he did not push through with it. He knew that his lover needed rest.

It was already 6 and Chuuya had woken up from the nap and is currently sitting on Dazai’s lap as he scrolled through the phone, his other arm holding onto the redhead’s waist.

“Ne, Chuu,” Dazai muttered on Chuuya’s hair. “I sometimes wonder if all of this is real,” he said. “What do you mean?” Chuuya asked, intertwining their fingers.

“I mean, I can’t really believe I got a first date with you, let alone four years,” he said turning his phone off and placing it down beside him so he could use his other arm to hug his ginger boyfriend from behind.

“I can still remember how I practiced how to ask you out in front of the mirror but since none of those worked, I just went ahead and used force and food,” Dazai laughed. He managed to get a chuckle from the smaller male.

“Considering how you charm other ladies, I didn’t even think you were some sort of hopeless romantic type,” Chuuya commented, leaning his head back to Dazai’s shoulders. “What a meanie,” Dazai muttered, nuzzling his face in the redhead’s fiery locks. Chuuya let out a laugh at that.

“You’re really annoying,” the smaller male mumbled, closing his eyes. “But I’m pretty sure the sex makes up for it though,” Dazai seductively whispered on Chuuya’s ear, his hot breath tickling him. The redhead smirked at this.

The smaller male turned around and straddled his left leg. Dazai was shocked at the sudden action but didn’t stop him. Chuuya pushed him down, his head pressing on the wooden headboard. He leaned forward, his hair falling on his face and framing his face structure perfectly.

He played with the bandages on Dazai’s neck and started picking on it. he felt the taller male swallow. “You know what, Dazai?” he asked pulling off his most seductive voice. “These bandages feel rough,” he said as Dazai’s hand reached for the small of his back. “Maybe you could slip into something much more comfortable,” he placed a kiss near Dazai’s jugular. The taller male shivered.

“Like a coma,” he smirked as he attempted to step away.

Dazai groaned and reached for him, pulling both of them down on the bed. “You’re such a tease,” he chuckled, ruffling Chuuya’s hair wildly.

“Wow, that’s really coming from the guy who denied me m—,” Chuuya was cut off by his boyfriend soft lips. Dazai pulled away and started to plant small kisses on the petite male’s face and neck.

“It’s late, let’s sleep,”

Dazai held Chuuya to his chest, inhaling the scent of lavender from his lover’s hair. The smaller male shivered from the sensation but relaxed under his touch. He smiled, planting a small kiss on his head, his face tickled by his fiery red hair.

“Goodnight, you big baby,” Chuuya whispered, burying his face in Dazai’s chest and hugging him tightly.

“ _Que sueños con los angeles_ ,”

The brown haired male sighed, a small smile etched on his face. He wished that this moment would last forever.

Then everything went black.

“What?” he asked, confused and scared. There was no Chuuya beside him. There wasn’t even a bed. He isn’t even in their room. He heard a click from behind him and the lights blinked open, illuminating the place he is in.

He is in a spacious room, sitting on a velvety red couch facing a huge screen occupying the whole wall in front of him. There is a vase containing a single red rose on top of the oval-shaped mahogany coffee table. He’s unfamiliar with this place.

“Welcome,” a voice from behind him said. It was deep and rough as if he’s been smoking cigarettes for years. A man emerged from the darkness, standing behind the couch.

“Why am I here?” he asked, standing up from the couch. “I just showed you your future,” he shrugged. The man standing behind him stood more than six feet tall, ashy skin and long black hair. What stood out the most are his eyes. They are the darkest black he has ever seen with a glowing white dot in the middle.

“If you showed me my future, then why did it end there?” he asked, keeping his calm. Dazai could not read the intentions of this man, he needs to be cautious.

“Well, it only happens sometimes. The person you share your future with died in real life so the film ends there,” he said, sitting down on the couch.

“Real life? So you’re telling me this isn’t real?” he accidentally spilled a little too much emotion in his words. He didn’t want to sound so desperate to get out of this place and come back to Chuuya’s arms.

“Kid, sit down,” he ordered which Dazai hesitantly followed. “Everything here is real. You’re just not alive,” he explained. Dazai’s eyes widen, his mouth agape.

The man sighed as he scratched his head. “What you saw is your future if you didn’t die. It’s not the cliché flashback of your memories but no one would be aware of that until they die,” he emphasized the word ‘if’ so much that it made Dazai’s chest ache.

“You jumped down the building after your pretty boyfriend called. The death you oh, so longed for, arrived that fateful night. You’re dead now, that’s why you’re here,” he explained while pouring tequila in a glass that magically appeared in front of them.

“And because of you, so is Nakahara. He died when he used corruption without you to stop him.” Passing the glass to him, he glanced at Dazai’s pale face. “If you only just went home that night,” he shook his head muttering something Dazai did not hear.

It was terribly hard processing the fact that he is already dead and the love of his life died because he wasn’t there. He can vividly remember the trust Chuuya gifted him and how he had broken it just now.

“Drink up, i know it’s hard to process,” he ushered, sliding the glass to him.

“He was so wrecked by your death, you know?” the man mumbled staring at the dark screen in front of them. “The pink chick wearing a kimono tried so hard to stop him from crying for days and failed so miserably. But when he was able to calm himself down, he slept for 3 whole days,” he laughed. “I pity him,” he said, a shadow crossing his features.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked quietly.

“Because you made such a terrible mistake. You’re lucky to be able to see a happy life before I wipe out your memories and leave this place but, your lover isn’t as lucky as you. He would only see a life full of torment and pain until he sees himself die by his own hands. And then that’s it.”

Dazai looked away.

He frowned at the bitter words of this man. His breathing is shallow and he knew he was slowly panicking but he felt no heartbeat. He took in everything he said, wondering who this man really is.

“You’re going to disappear in a matter of seconds when the next person sits here,” he said, patting the couch. “Only one dead person at a time could sit here,” he told him. “Just so you know,”

“Who are you?” Dazai asked.

“Some call me the Grim Reaper but I’d prefer if you would call me Death,” he said, extending his hand towards Dazai who refused to shake it. Death sighed, running his hands to his long black hair. "It sounds authentic, in my opinion," 

“You said that only one dead person could sit here at a time. So, that means you aren’t dead?” the brown haired male inquired.

“I’m immortal,” he answered, sipping on his glass. The drink in Dazai’s hands is left untouched. “This is my punishment,” he muttered, looking ahead of him. “And this is yours,” he glanced at him from the side.

Dazai tried to calm his nerves and gulped down the tequila, the liquid burning his throat. “What did you do wrong?” he questioned, placing the glass on the coffee table.

“I made a huge mistake, just like you,” he said, not letting guess anything from what he said. Dazai just sat in silence and decided not to probe for more. It’s much better if he didn’t know much. Besides, he’s still dazed due to the pain in his chest. “I didn't know believing in someone is a mistake,” he mumbled, getting Dazai’s attention.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Death told him, leaning forward a little. “Your boyfriend’s turn to view his shitty life if he didn’t die is next. I’m going to let you see him one last time but I can’t promise you that you would remember him,” he said, looking a little grim.

“Why would you that?” he asked again. Death barked a laugh and turned to him. “You ask a lot of questions, young man,” he commented. “Answer the question,” Dazai said, his voice firm and serious.

Death pursed his lips before he answered. “As I said, this is your punishment,” Dazai seems to understand. “You seem awfully calm about this,” he commented, chuckling a little. “We’re the same. I made a huge mistake that altered the way the world works and you,” he said, pausing to drink from his glass. “You made a huge mistake that altered someone’s entire world,”

“Will Chuuya be able to see me?” he mumbled, ignoring his statement.

“No,”

“Good,” he said. “It’s better that way,”

Death sighed, for the hundredth time it seems. “He’s here,” he said, standing up and walking behind the couch and patting Dazai’s shoulder.

Then, Chuuya materialized beside him. His red hair is tousled under the black hat sitting atop his head. His clothes were bloody and torn. His eyes were sunken and his sapphire orbs look dull. A sob escapes Dazai’s throat, tears falling down his cheeks.

He sat there, confused and aching. He wiped the tears from his eyes and wondered why he was crying.


End file.
